The semiconductor industry is continuously moving toward the fabrication of smaller and more complex microelectronic components with higher performance. Capacitors are used in many integrated circuits for storing data, such as for dynamic random access memory. Capacitors are also used for many analog to digital or digital to analog conversions, as well as many other purposes. Metal/insulator/metal (MIM) capacitors are desirable because they are stable over a range of applied voltages and temperatures. MIM capacitors have metallic base and top plates separated by an insulator. A nearby metallic shield can reduce “noise” and interference from nearby electronic components, and the metallic shield becomes more important as the size of semiconductors becomes smaller with closer packing of the electronic components.
Transistors or other electronic components are also used in many integrated circuits, and the transistors, capacitors, and other electronic components are interconnected in various ways for desired purposes. Vertical contacts are typically formed through insulating layers, and horizontal interconnects are formed within an insulating layer to electrically connect different components. Contacts, interconnects, and capacitors use conductive materials, and the same material can be used for each these components. More efficient manufacturing methods for the production of electronic components can reduce costs and improve manufacturing rates.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits and methods of producing integrated circuits with contacts, interconnects, and capacitors that are simultaneously formed to reduce manufacturing costs and improve manufacturing efficiencies. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits and methods of producing integrated circuits that simultaneously produce contacts, interconnects, and capacitors with metallic shields that isolate the capacitors and thereby reduce noise during circuit operations. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiment will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.